Many techniques exist for editing images, such as cropping and/or resizing an image. When editing images, a user may crop the image and then enlarge the cropped portion of the image, such as to a size of the original image. When the image is cropped, various pixels outside of the crop selection are discarded, thereby reducing the size of the image. In other situations, the image can simply be resized to a smaller size, and various techniques are utilized to select which pixels are to be discarded to avoid sacrificing image quality.
By enlarging the image, however, pixels are added to the image. Enlarging the image should show additional details, similar to zooming in to the image. However, these additional details are generally unknown. Therefore, conventional techniques attempt to predict which pixels to add, but generally a larger, more detailed version of what the image should look like remains unknown. A substantial enlargement of the image, using conventional techniques, generally results in visual degradation of image quality of the image (e.g., pixilation and/or blurring). Accordingly, a high resolution image that is cropped and then resized to an original size of the image can result in a low resolution image, which is generally undesirable.